


Party Favors

by sailorfromsaturn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Strippers, stip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfromsaturn/pseuds/sailorfromsaturn
Summary: Noodle decides to go to Murdoc's favorite new strip club and see for herself why everyone is so interested in a certain dancer.





	Party Favors

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Noodle sighed. Actually, she did know why she was there. Firstly, Murdoc loved this club for some stripper he says is the most best in town. Secondly, she knew he wouldn’t shut up about it to her until she went. Noodle had never really cared much for strip clubs. The issues she had with it were never the dancers, those she actually enjoyed, it was the atmosphere created by men who sat around and paid money to women they’d call sluts in any other scenario. The customer was usually wrong here, and she’d know because one of the customers was the sleazy man who lead the band she had been in since childhood. Not that they didn’t love each other in a way, he had practically raised her and well…she was Noodle, just that Noodle in her mid-twenties had an understanding of the kind of person Murdoc really was. Now, they were at a club, along with 2D.

 

The air was polluted with the scents of alcohol and smoke. Luckily, the club was pretty exclusive. It wasn’t too crowded. The cover charge was pricy, and almost nobody who wasn’t famous in one way or another was allowed in.

 

“So,” Noodle turned to Murdoc, “when does this extraordinary girl dance?’’

 

“I’m not sure, only seen her once. Maybe tonight I can find a way to charm her back to the house hehmm.”

 

Noodle rolled her eyes. She wanted to say Murdoc was overestimating his attractiveness, but somehow he still got plenty of women jumping at the opportunity to sleep with him.

 

“So what’s her name?”

 

“I think it’s Lexus.”

 

“Wow, how original.” Noodle joked.

 

2D interjected, “You fink she’ll even dance tonight?”

 

Murdoc said, “She bloody well better,” a little sharply.

 

Noodle still tried to guess the fascination with her, but didn’t have to guess long as it was announced that Lexus was coming to the main stage.

 

Pale blue lighting hit a woman, definitely in her early twenties. She had red hair that curled down her back in soft waves. Her body was covered in a tight blue dress that Noodle assumed she’d be taking off. She walked out gracefully, taking long strides and swinging her hips, as the intro to the song was beginning. Noodle recognized the song, Party Favors by Tinashe, an interesting choice.

 

Once she reached the middle of the stage, Lexus began a sensual dance. Around fifteen seconds into the song Lexus slowly peeled her dress up her body, revealing the deep red lingerie set she was wearing underneath. Noodle’s mouth went dry, she wasn’t sure when she got invested in the show this girl was putting on. Somewhere between her rolling her body and dropping to the floor, and the removal of her dress. She was mesmerized by the way the woman’s movements perfectly matched the song, her body, the way she kept the most sultry expression on her face. She finally understood Murdoc’s fascination.

 

At some point the woman turned to look over her shoulder and Noodle was looking directly into her eyes. Noodle smirked and pulled open the purse she was carrying. When she looked back up she was holding a twenty up, in an attempt to get the woman to come closer. She saw her seductive face fall for a moment to a smile. Then the moment was gone, and she was back into her stage character. She made her way to where Noodle was placed along the stage, and maintained eye contact with the woman while she took the money she was offered.

 

Not too much later the music finished and Lexus made her way off stage.

 

“Have fun eye-fucking with the stripper, Noods?” Murdoc chuckled.

 

Noodle smirked at him, “Jealous?”

 

2D laughed, “I fink he is.”

 

“I am not,” Murdoc rolled his eyes.

 

The trio decided to stay behind in order to have some drinks. Noodle ordered an Adios and was sipping from the blue drink when she felt a tap at her shoulder.

 

When she turned around she was looking at a woman with blue eyes and her red hair pulled up into a bun.

 

“Hi.” Noodle couldn’t help the smile that reached her face.

 

“Um, hey.” Lexus giggled. “I just wanted to come chat with you for a bit.”

 

“Oh,” Noodle breathed, a little surprised. “Well,” Noodle looked to the side and pulled at the chair next to her, “Sit down.”

 

Lexus climbed up onto the chair and Noodle noticed she had on a satin robe.

 

“So,” Lexus started, “You come here often? I’ve never seen you.”

 

“You remember everyone who comes in?” Noodle joked before taking another drink.

 

“I think I’d remember you.” Lexus purred.

 

Noodle was so surprised by her response that she inhaled her drink to quickly and started coughing.

 

Lexus began patting her on the back. “You okay?” She giggled.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m…totally fine.”

 

“So, what’s your name?” Lexus asked.

 

“Noodle.”

 

Lexus’ eyebrows shot up, “Really?”

 

Noodle shrugged, “And yours? Or is it really Lexus?”

 

Lexus laughed and looked down at her hands, “No, my name is Tinley.”

 

“Tinley? Wouldn’t have guessed.”

 

Tinley continued to look at her hands, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, “Yeah, it’s kind of dumb.”

 

“No,” Noodle quickly corrected, “It’s really pretty.”

 

Tinley looked at her and gave a nervous laugh. “Well,” she stood up, “I just came to say hi, and that I can’t accept this.” She pulled out a twenty and laid it on the counter in front of Noodle.

 

“But-“

 

“Goodbye Noodle.” Tinley waved while she walked away.

 

Noodle sighed, and grabbed the cash. When she picked it up she noticed that it had writing on it. Written in black marker was the name ‘Tinley’ above a phone number.

 

Noodle laughed, finished her drink, and walked around to find the two men she came with. When she found Murdoc she laughed and waved the twenty at him.

 

“Fuck do I care about twenty dollars for?” Murdoc asked.

 

“I got your dream girl’s number.” Noodle stuck her tongue out and laughed.

 

“Lemme see that,” Murdoc tried to grab the money from her hand.

 

“Hell no. This is mine.”

 

Murdoc grumbled, “Find face-ache, I’m ready to go.”

 

Noodle turned to look for Stu, absolutely giddy with how the night turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Ari for the idea and the art of Noodle and stripper OC. 
> 
> Party Favors - Tinashe: https://youtu.be/tNbVNlBG82E


End file.
